Stars of Fate
by Erdric Calhar
Summary: Is it possible to be truly fated to be together? Well, with everything that goes wrong for this potential couple, they'd better hope so...


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Stars of Fate

Chapter 1

Peaceful days passed slowly by as the heat of summer blazed down on the fair city of Tokyo. Well, in some areas at least… "Mamoru-baka! Why don't you just… go crawl under a rock with the other pests!" Mock laughter rang loudly through the clear air as yet another of the pair's famous bouts raged on the street side. Flames practically leapt from the young, blond girl's eyes as she attempted to once more stare down the much taller man. For his part, Mr. 'Mamoru-baka' merely gazed down at her in humor, the cocky smile plastered across his face. People moved hurriedly past the heated scene, not waiting around to see whether 'if looks could kill' is a false statement… or merely takes some time. Mamoru, however, knows better. He is, after all, still here.

Rolling his ocean blue eyes, Mamoru did his best to ignore the steam wavering through the air. "No can do Odango Atama, don't think I'd fit in with your social group." Death would have cowered at the look in her crystal blue eyes. Watching him run a calm hand through that top of ebon hair, the distance between the two quickly faded into nonexistence. However, it wasn't entirely the girl's doing. Anger fought against confusion in her mind as she muddles over the white t-shirt directly in front of her dainty nose when she could've sworn Mamoru's was black…

"Whoa there, Usagi-san! Come on now, no mauling people in the streets!" Raising her now unsure eyes, Usagi found Motoki's warm, green eyes staring down at her. Her rage evaporated like so much water in a kettle…well, almost all of it.

Sending a hard glare at her rival, she faced the newcomer. "But he hardly counts as a person Motoki-kun!"

Exasperated, he gazed pleadingly at the blond. "Aww come on, he is my friend! Spare him for me at least?" Usagi almost visibly melted at the words and smooth tone of voice. Mamoru rolled his eyes as she turned to putty in Motoki's hands.

Smiling brightly, she bounced back a step. "Alright Motoki-kun, but only 'cause he's your friend. Just make sure you put him back in his kennel tonight!" Before he could retort, she turned and bounded off down the sidewalk, leaving Mamoru to only glare.

"She's Satan's solution to peace, I swea…" his words cut off as strong hands suddenly shoved him roughly against the wall. Glancing up, slightly shocked, he viewed Motoki's annoyed glare.

"That girl's going to tear you apart one of these days…and I'm going to watch! There's no excuse for how mean you are towards her!"

Mamoru glanced away uncomfortably, straightening his jacket in the process. "Ease off Motoki-kun, she doesn't care what I think, she just likes to get mad." Scoffing at the foolish statement, Motoki shook his head and stalked back into the arcade of which their scene had commenced in front of, leaving Mamoru alone on the busy street side. Frustrated, he turned and strode off toward his apartment, no longer in the mood to hang out at the arcade. Other walkers stared at his form as it stalked unyieldingly down the sidewalk. He pointedly ignored them, focusing on matters other than their mere inconvenience. Muttering to himself, he plowed onward through the crowds. "She's just a brat, a lazy, loud, crybaby of a pest…that's why she gets to me so much. God knows I've never met anyone like her, so of course my reactions should be different. Just because I'm normally so cool and collected…" Lost in his thoughts, only those around him realized how his deep, quiet voice was slowly rising, "… just because she's practically the only girl I've ever really yelled at or insulted…" Odd stares began to appear on those around him, as he was now openly talking to himself, "…just because I can't control myself around her…" his lungs unconsciously gathered in a deep breath of air, "…it DOES NOT mean anything! Everyone needs to vent SOMETIME or other!!"

"Excuse me sir, is there a problem?"

The voice, which ever so rudely interrupted Mamoru thoughts, brought him back to reality in a rather irritated fashion as he swung around to meet the speaker. "NO!" Immediately the world or reality slammed back into place as he recognized the man in front of him as wearing the uniform of one of Tokyo's finest. And he just screamed in the man's face. "Oh! Umm, no officer, there's nothing the matter. It's just been a long day and all…" Seeing as how it was still not even noon, the statement seemed a little out of place. However, from the look on the officer's face, Mamoru knew it would be true before long. Sighing, he mutters under his breath. "I should've stayed at the arcade…"

"I should've stayed in bed…" Usagi muttered to herself as she aimlessly wandered the heated city streets. After her morning encounter with Mamoru, she'd bounded off to mingle with her friends, maybe hit the mall, or whatever else sounded interesting. However, every one of her friends either ended up being busy or just disappeared off the face of the planet today. Not liking being alone, she actually considered going back to sit in her room on such a gorgeous day. "How can I possibly do nothing and waste such a day?! Every day out of school must be treasured like the blessing from heaven that it is!" Sighing, she continued to stroll on her way, hoping that by some chance an idea, any idea, would come to mind. A cool breeze barely shook the vibrant trees surrounding her as she tilted her head back, allowing the cool feeling to flow over her and the air to ruffle her long, golden pigtails. "Oh well, might as well head back to the arcade. Maybe one of the girls will be there." Plan set, she proceeded to skip down the lane towards her goal, wondering vaguely why she hadn't, literally, 'run into' Mamoru since that morning, they always seemed to cross paths entirely too often.

Familiar, automatic doors greeted the young girl with the normal welcoming jingle, allowing passage into the bustling arcade. Wandering inside, she glanced around, scanning in hopes of finding any of the girls she knew so well hanging around inside the noisy room. Flashing game screens did hold some players, but unfortunately none of the familiar heads of hair which she sought. Likewise, the booths and tables that littered the arcade's tiled floor provided no success. Finally turning to the front counter, she sighed deeply, seeing it mostly empty of people, and completely empty of her targets. Still, Motoki stood working the counter, and therefore had spotted her upon coming in and so was waving a friendly greeting her way. Smiling and waving back, Usagi abandoned her search for the others and merely headed over to the bar, content to at least have Motoki to keep her company.

"Hey there Usagi-chan, how's it going?"

She leaned on the counter, sighing. "I'm boooored Motoki-kun. Everyone's busy today and there's nothing to do by myself."

"Hmm, sorry to hear that." He grined broadly down at her then. "Hey, ya know…" Suddenly, a coworker of his came out from the back area, heading directly towards the bar and Motoki. Having noticed them coming, his words cut off short as he turned to meet the other. They spoke in hushed tones for a few minutes, too silent for Usagi to hear, and Motoki's face dropped, sighing as the other ended a sentence. Neither spoke for a moment as Motoki rubbed his neck, then his eyes widened and he turned back to the young girl at the counter. Walking back over, he leaned on the wooden counter in front of her. "Hey, Usagi-chan, there's something they really need my help with elsewhere, but I can't really leave the arcade unattended. So… do you think you could watch the place for me? Just for a bit?"

Her eyes flew wide at the request. "Well, you know I'd love to help, but…"

"Great!" He cut her off. "It's really simple, just take care of the customers, you know how to use the cash register. I'll be back in a bit!" Ripping off his apron, he tossed it on the counter and followed the other person quickly out of the room almost before it all registered in the girls mind.

"Hey! Motoki-kun…" But he had already disappeared through the door, leaving her to run the whole busy arcade…alone. Slowly picking up the discarded apron, she trudged around the counter to stand fully behind it and in the position Motoki had only vacated moments ago. She stood there a few long minutes, strapping on the white apron and wondering how she ever got herself into this, when suddenly the arcade's phone rang loudly in her ears. Nearly jumping right back out of the apron, she quickly calmed herself as it insistently rang a second, then a third time before answering it. "Um… Hello, Crown Arcade, how can I help you?"

"Let me talk to Motoki." The deep voice on the other end spoke softy, yet in an almost demanding manner. That was the one question she did not want to hear.

"Well, he's kinda busy at the moment, so if you'd like to leave a message…"

"No, I do NOT want to leave a message. I know he's working, so put Motoki on!"

Levering the phone away from her ear during the person's slight outburst, she wonderd why on Earth she had to take over for Motoki right before this psycho called. "But he's not around right now, he's…out helping some friends, or coworkers or something. I'm sure he'll be back so…"

"Who is this?" His statement startled her as he cutd her words short. The guy was really staring to unnerve her.

"Umm…Usagi Tsukino." Came the answer in a small voice

There was a slight pause on the line, then, "Odango?" The nickname, spoken so wonderingly, jolted her back to awareness. Still, his voice regained its hard edge after a moment. "Why are YOU answering the phone there??"

Realizing that the 'psycho' on the line was none other than her greatest, and only, rival, the discomfort of a moment ago quickly faded as she fell into her accustomed role. "I HAPPEN to be helping out Motoki, something you probably wouldn't know about, Mamoru-baka! Why are you calling up here demanding things and acting like some crazy guy?!"

You could almost hear him set his teeth through the phone. "Now look, I've had a VERY bad day, and I do not need this right now! Where's Motoki?!?"

She harrumphed on her end. "Who do you think you are, demanding like that?! If you're going to act like such a jerk, you can just come up here and find him yourself!!" Unbeknown to her, the arcade had since gone completely silent, watching the familiar blond girl nearly screaming into the phone.

Mamoru for his part was quite ready to blow a gasket; however, he also recognized the tone of finality in her voice… "No! Odango, don't hang…" Click. Having slammed the phone down thoroughly onto the receiver, she turned back to the counter, crossing her arms and facing the rest of the arcade… only to realize that every last pair of eyes in the building, including Motoki's as he returned from his task, was directed straight at her. The rage in her face quickly died down as embarrassment set in, in the form of a deep, crimson stain to her cheeks.

"Oh! Umm…that was…I mean…err, he…" Blinks came from those all around. Her gaze fell to the floor. "Sorry Motoki, gotta go!" With that, she dashed out from behind the counter and out the door, almost ramming it when it didn't open fast enough.

Motoki stood shocked at the whole scene, watching the blonde race from the arcade, and still wearing his apron no less. He glanced from the phone, to the door, and back again before muttering, "Must've been Mamoru."

Meanwhile, Mamoru stood glaring at the phone before finally slamming it back onto the hook. "That's your one phone call for the day, son." Flinching at the voice, Mamoru turned back to the guard in time to see him nod his head, indicating he should follow. "C'mon, back to your cell." Sighing, Mamoru trudged along behind, all the way back into the dingy cell containing about five other men. After pushing him into the small room, the guard closed and locked the iron door before going back to his desk to sit and wait out his shift.

Finding a seat, Mamoru dejectedly slumped onto the bench, chuckling to himself slightly. He couldn't help but laugh at his situation. He, Mamoru Chiba, was in the city jail for 'disturbing the peace'. Shaking his head again, he turned to the guy sitting beside him on the filthy bench, just for something to do. "So, what'd you do to get in here, pal?"

The man yanked his head up to stare hard into Mamoru's eyes. "DO? I didn't DO anything I tell ya! Not wrong at least! The guy was staring at me, plotting to kill me I tell ya! So what'd I do? I took him down first, beat him down I did! Taught him a lesson or two!" The man paused then, looking at Mamoru's wide eyes and deepening his scowl. "Hey, you starin' at me?"

Mamoru immediately snapped his gaze away, dropping his head into his hands. "It's going to be a looong night…"

Soaring down the street like an eagle, Usagi's feet showed naught but a blur as she raced towards the Cherry Hill temple, and current site of her friends' get together, for which she was running a bit late. People standing in her way showed varied reactions. The ones commonly out and about merely stepped calmly aside to clear the way for the hurried girl, quite accustomed to the whole scene, whereas others jumped frantically out of her way as if she were a car hurtling toward them. Regardless, all stepped aside or got run down. A cool wind swirled through the air this morning, as opposed to the steaming heat of the day before, and Usagi most welcomed the change during her mad morning dash to Rei's. Glancing at the scenery, she pondered that she might actually make it on time at her current rate… until an all too familiar form stepped out from a side street and into her path only a foot in front of her. Knowing she couldn't stop in time, she merely braced for the impact…which didn't come.

Seeing the flying blond pigtails speeding towards him, Mamoru did the unthinkable; he sidestepped her and continued walking. He was definitely not in the mood to get plowed to the ground. Still, not stopping when expected caused Usagi to stagger in her steps, nearly falling face first anyway. After coming to a complete stop, she stood blinking for a moment, not quite comprehending what had just happened. Turning slowly, she set her sights on…his back? He didn't stop to argue with how reckless she was, or call her clumsy for nearly falling, and he'd actually AVOIDED her for gods' sake! And now, watching him walk slowly away, trudging along really, rather than his normal straight backed, chin up 'I'm better than you' pose he so loved to use around her. Almost before she realized what she was doing, her feet turned and began walking back to him, while she was absolutely beside herself with curiosity. Catching up to him, she took up step beside him while peering intently up at his form. Solemn face, bags under the eyes, head hanging slightly…

"Do you want something Odango Atama?" His deep, flat voice came as a jolt to her senses, though he didn't even turn to look at her.

"Umm, well…you just seem kinda different today, I mean, you didn't even stop to insult me, and you look a little down, and well…" she paused, still looking up at him and wondering if she should even be doing this, "…it kinda worried me. It's not like you."

That stopped him dead. Finally looking over at her, he saw eyes that he swore he'd never seen before, and yet, at the same time, eyes that he'd seen practically everyday for nearly a year. Something stirred inside him, something he didn't recognize, and something he sure didn't know what to do with. "I'm fine. You're the last person I'd want to stand and pour my troubles on. Just go find someone else to knock down today." Without another word, he brushed coldly past her, leaving her to stare after him, completely lost. Finally, a hint of annoyance flickered in her blue eyes and familiar anger took over the uncommon worry found in his presence just a moment ago.

"Well FINE then, sorry for caring!"

Turning at her words, he only caught sight of blurred feet and soaring pigtails. Sighing, he faced his dreary path once more. The night in jail had been a sleepless one. With the hard floor, the paranoid man, and other minor felons all around him it had been less than comfortable. To run into her now, well, he certainly didn't have the energy for it. Right now he needed a serious caffeine kick, and, as always, going to the arcade to see Motoki proved the best way to get it. Also, he remained a bit curious as to why little Odango Atama was running the arcade yesterday. And so, struggling to keep such thoughts within his swirling skull, Mamoru stoically wandered toward the ever popular Crown Arcade, managing to actually find his way through its mechanized doors purely on auto-pilot. Needless to say, as his stumbling feet made their way across the tiled floor, the stoic college student received quite the greeting.

"Mamoru-san?!? What happened? You look like the walking dead!" Half stumbling to his rather uncomfortable bar stool, Mamoru paid little heed to his best friend's abrupt inquiry.

"Just get me a cup of coffee, alright?" Glancing down at his friend in obvious concern, Motoki wandered over to the coffee-maker nonetheless, pouring a full mug of the black liquid for the ailing man at the counter. Quickly turning back to his friend, he placed the steaming cup before Mamoru, who began to sip steadily at the drink, seemingly content to stare into the space before him, silent as stone.

"Umm, Mamoru-san?" Bloodshot eyes stared holes in the arcade wall beyond the coffee mug's ceramic rim. As the warm, comforting liquid seeped throughout his system, Mamoru's eyelid's drooped, fluttering slightly from his vain attempts to remain upright. Stunned by the unusual sight before him, Motoki snatched the half-full mug away from his friends hand just in time to keep the 'thunk' on the countertop from becoming a splash as the other man collapsed forward in his stool. Being completely at a loss for words, Motoki proceeded to empty the still hot coffee into the sink before methodically rinsing the mug to the sound of soft snoring. "Man he's gonna have a sore neck when he wakes up…"


End file.
